thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Denari D'scendant
Human female, born LY 832, in First Village. Minter and unionist. Denari (pronounced dē·när·ē or dĭ'när·ē or dĕ'när·ē, all equally acceptable) is the current head of a clan which claims it can trace its lineage all the way back to Ducket and Drahkma, early in the second century. While it is unclear whether this claim is valid, there can be no doubt that the clan has included the most prominent miners and smiths of various sorts, going back uncounted generations. The clan also has branches in every village on The Land that has a significant mining industry (with the exception of Woodstockade). It's the claim of having descended from Ducket and Drahkma that the clan chose the surname "D'scendant" in 904. The reason for dropping the 'e' from the word 'descendant' was to accentuate the first letter of the name, thereby supposedly reminding people from whom specifically they were claiming to be descended (because the names 'Ducket' and 'Drahkma' both started with 'D.') The D'scendant clan is believed to be the single richest clan in the world. Denari herself spent most of her life as a minter, working in her home of First Village. Her father, Franklin, retired as head of the clan in 889, when Denari was 57 years old, at which point she assumed leadership. Eschewing the longstanding tradition of the head of the clan residing in First Village, she decided to move to Kurok. She is quoted as saying, "What good is authority if one cannot even choose where one wishes to live?" There was already a branch of the clan living and working there, though it was one of the lesser branches. However, her presence has made the village more prominent since moving there. It is also worth noting that she introduced the use of t-mail, among various members of her clan, over a decade before it became available to the general public. Her clan are therefore among the first non-Sorreters to use that spell device. How exactly Denari became aware of its existence, let alone managed to obtain t-mail bubbles, is unknown, since it is not believed that any members of her clan have ever lived in Sorret. In 901, Denari became actively involved in various aspects of the Coming of the Order. She is best known for founding the Miners, Minters, and Masons Union (MMM), soon after the concept of unions began spreading throughout the world. Reportedly, she was made aware of the concept by the head of one of the three main branches of her clan, in Kimrin, as early as 897, and soon began talks with various companies involved in mining, minting, and stonecutting, in villages around the world. (Her own clan controlled a majority of such operations already, but there was still a large minority of competitors that prevented the clan from having a monopoly on such industries.) It wasn't until 901, when people in villages other than Monab and the Northern Alliance became familiar with the concept (starting with the Plumbers' Union), that the MMM was made official. (It's said that Denari herself chose to use the word 'masons' instead of the more common 'stonecutters' in the name of her union, preferring the alliterative sound. It's also for this reason that the union's abbreviation officially doesn't include 'U,' even though 'Union' is an official part of the full name.) Other aspects of the Coming in which Denari would play a role included the idea of a class system, the opening of banks and the stock market, secretly helping finance the raising of the army and navy in the Northern Alliance, and generally speaking in favor of uniting the world. It is also largely because of the MMM's competition with the Laborcraft Guild and the Carpenters' Union that Pavel Leveler lost his campaign to become monarch. Though no member of her clan has so far held any high government office, many members of the clan are known to be friends with politicians. (Also, some members of the clan have been elected to various village councils, though none of them have ever been Chief Councillor.) Denari herself had some involvement in the talks which were held in Kurok in 899 to establish the court system, though at the time few people outside The Order knew of the existence of the Coming or The Plan (which is why Denari isn't perceived as having been involved in the Coming until two years later). Since the establishment of the Second Order in 904, Denari is believed to have had some influence on the shaping of the government, including the forming of the Treasury Department in 905. It has also been suggested by some that she may have been the one who chose the location of the three official mints of the Second Order, as First Village, Kimrin, and Tonad are the locations her clan's three main branches.) However, most of her time is spent overseeing the affairs of her clan, its various businesses, and the MMM. Category:People